


For You, I'd Bleed Myself Dry

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) Graphics [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: COLDPLAY LYRICS, Canon-Typical Violence, Digital Art, Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Fanart, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Visible Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: A tumblr graphic based on the season 6 finale and featuring lyrics from the song "Yellow" by Coldplay.





	For You, I'd Bleed Myself Dry

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr here: http://geckogirl89.tumblr.com/post/161001200740/for-you-id-bleed-myself-dry-a-mcdanno-graphic


End file.
